Fluorescent light fixtures are the most common type of light fixture for office and shop lighting. Fluorescent light fixtures are also used under shelves, in or under cabinets, or in other situations where a relatively shallow, elongated light is desired. A fluorescent light bulb is typically housed in a diffusively reflective rectangular cavity with an open top. A clear plastic sheet with a molded prism pattern is affixed over the opening. The plastic sheet somewhat diffuses the light and directs the light emission downward onto the surface to be illuminated. Since fluorescent bulbs are generally greater that one-half inch in diameter, such fixtures typically exceed one inch in depth. For small areas to be illuminated, the depth of a fluorescent fixture becomes unsightly.
It would be desirable to substantially reduce the thickness of a white light source for replacing such fluorescent light fixtures.